Scarlet Rose, My Dear Erza
by Milafox12
Summary: Scarlet Rose, My Dear Erza. It's what I bought you for Christmas, this is a truly... inspiring holiday. Christmas Special! ONE-SHOT! GrayZa and hints of NaLu


**Hey Guys! Milafox here with a Christmas special! *Hurray* Hehe, well anyway I am going to update my story tomorrow so get ready for that and its going to be a longer chapter so… Yay! Hehehe, lets jump into the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did then Gray and Erza would be together and Juuvia would be with Lyon and not being such a fuckin creep around Gray, so… yeah!**

Gray awoke to the harsh sound of rocks meeting his window. He threw over the covers and stood up warily. He yawned and stretched his arms wide open and arched his back a little, hearing soft cracks. He walked over to the window, to see the pin- er… salmon haired fire mage, and the blonde Celestial mage. Lucy motioned him to come outside into the ice and snow covered town. He had almost forgot! It was Christmas Eve!

Gray jogged over to the closet to put on a regular t-shirt and a pair of shorts, him growing up in the snow and all… He was about to walk out the door but stopped and re-winded his movements to stop at his desk, and grab a red and white trimmed fur hat. He plopped the hat unto his head, and was ready to start the day. As he opened the door, his face was welcomed to the town with an icy cold snowball. The piece of snow slid down his face, showing a grumpy expression but then he smirked and remembered that 'Santa' was coming and he had to be a 'Good Boy'! He walked up to the couple **(Yes, Natsu and Lucy are dating in this fic) **and pulled them into a big bear hug **(Actually strong enough to kill a bear!)**, "Oi! Popsicle! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu yelled as he managed to slip out of the massive hug. "Natsu! Language! You have to be good if you want any presents from Santa!" Gray grinned, of course everyone knew he was still a kid… but really? **(Btw guys, I do know that Santa isn't real but I like to believe in it anyway!) **Gray gave one last grin to the two mages and skipped – not really – toward the guild. "Oh shit! I almost forgot it was Christmas Eve!" Natsu gasped, but quickly covered his mouth in realization of what he just said. Lucy sighed, knowing that her boyfriend was an idiot.

Gray had ran through the market area, looking at all the stands and stores , smelling the perfumes and jolly ol' food! He was amazed at how much stuff there was on Christmas Eve. Gray stopped in front of a stand, eyes widened in awe. He picked up the green stem and looked at the flower intently. The rose was scarlet… Like Erza Scarlet, the girl he had admired since he was a kid. The rose represented her so well, the needles being her armor, but the pedals… The pedals were her heart, soft and fragile, so _easy_ to break. He grinned at the elder woman behind the stand, "Getting it for a girl aren't you?" She asked with a knowing smile, he grinned and reached in his pockets to get money to pay for the beautiful rose. The elder woman put her hand over his arm, "No need sonny! I'll let you go on this one!" The elder chuckled. Gray's smile grew wider as he headed toward the guild once again, he looked over his shoulder, "Merry Christmas lady!" He yelled before he turned his head and ran as fast as he could.

Gray had finally got to the guild, his 'Present' was put into a box and wrapped in snowman printed wrapping paper. He quickly put the box under the guild's Christmas tree that was decorated in a variety of ornaments. From Happy's face to a regular crystal ball. He took at seat at the bar and ordered an icy glass of water. He thanked Mira and gulped down the refreshing drink, tired from the running.

The doors opened and Gray looked over his shoulder to see the scarlet haired requip wizard. She was dress in a beautiful short skirt that was a bright red and was trimmed with white fur, she wore a Santa Claus hat just like Gray's, and a smile that could make the world stare for hours. Gray blushed the color of her hair as he turned away, trying to prevent the nosebleed that was about to come. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw Erza standing right behind him. He smiled at her, "Merry Christmas Erza-san" he said as she smiled back, "Merry Christmas Gray". The white-haired bartender has grinned seeing the two bond on Christmas Eve. She had a very _devious_ plan as well. The two chatted for a while, talking about their previous Christmas's. Finally night came, the tables and chairs were separated to the side of the guild, and sleeping bags were laid out across the floor. Everyone had slept peacefully and waited for the morning.

The following morning, everyone woke up with wide smile. **(Yes, even Gajeel-san… little iron bastard!) **The members had jumped out of their sleeping bags and ran to the Christmas tree. Makarov had cut to the front of the group and started to hand out the presents, naming the people and who they were from, be it Santa or a guild member. After all the presents were handed out, the members were happy with their trinkets and toys. "Oi! Master, you forgot one!" Natsu called out, noticing a small box put under the tree. Makarov picked it up and read the tag, "To Erza, By… It doesn't say" Makarov shrugged and handed the box to the scarlet knight. She unwrapped the gift and opened the cover of the box. In the box lay two things, a piece of paper and a scarlet rose. The paper read:

"Dear Erza,

I am your Santa Claus for the time being! I have written a poem for you that was requested by your friend. Well… here it goes…

To the scarlet knight that I have always loved

The one I still admire

I wish you a Merry and Jolly Christmas

With a rose that might inspire

I read you this poem in deep thought and love

While I think of rhymes to write

I've never been so happy

In my entire life

I hope you stay well, and I wish you the best

For now and ever and on

But for now lets live our lives

As a couple or just one

To the scarlet knight that I have always loved

The one I still admire

I wish you a Merry and Jolly Christmas

Because Erza Scarlet, this rose is you, and you have always inspired.

Love – Gray"

"G-Gray…" Tears were shed and voiced were cracked. "Do you-"

"Gray… I love it" The two had stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Gray and Erza moved closer together, and soon the space was close between them.

Lips were crashed and tongues danced that day, with a mistletoe always in sight.

The two loved each other enough, to stay together from day to night.

**Well guys! I hope you enjoyed the GrayZa Christmas special! The poem is original btw, just if you were wondering. If you have any questions or comments I would love to hear them! Hope you guys the best and a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Until next time guys… BYYYEEE!**


End file.
